


Chained Freedom

by Cerlinaryuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Badass, Dom/sub, F/M, Harass word, Human is sucks, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I confused myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind Reader, My First Fanfic, Sub Sans, life sucks, smut??, spare me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerlinaryuu/pseuds/Cerlinaryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well first time write here...no flame please XD</p><p>Your life is pretty boring, not to mention that you are pretty bad ass that no one dare to fight with you...<br/>you refuse to have monster slave and you want to keeo things that way...</p><p>well until you meet him anyway...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you admit that you are pretty lonely too afterall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeahhhh first try writing this!!!! im sorry!!!!

Long time ago… monster has been trapped inside the mountain called mountain Ebott… seven human mage success make barrier to keep them there as long as they remember, until one day the barrier that keeping them lost their power and broke, sending monster free once again... But they never know… that their new found freedom will lend them to their true hell, in the grasp of human hands… when they climb up to their freedom, honestly they never think that human nature never change all this years… they still greed for money, power, and status… but one thing that made them worst then the last time is… they now greed of LOVE… They are crimes anywhere and anytime… there are not any save place anywhere… you can always be happy this morning and be dead when the night came… this is not good especially for monster kind… the government decide that this is a good opportunity to handle human violet nature. They catch all monster… force they wear the collar so they can’t use they magic… and sell them…  
It’s already become habit of human now that if they don’t have any monster slave it’s mean they are poor or weak and they will be bullied or worst become a slave to other human…

But you are stronger than the most of human around you…  
And you refuse to have monster as your slave… 

Even if you are human girl, you are very strong and brave… you refuse to take any monster as your slave and you are proud of that. You think all monster deserve freedom, they are just like weak creature that seeking of some kind of happiness in this small and cruel world… and you refuse to act like all that freaking shit that always punch before they thinking their action… this world is full of shit… That day goes like usual for you…well you only wake up, have a little fight with your blanked, take a bath, goes to work yada yada yada, then you go home, take the short cut, arrive hom- ok hold on… no… you still in the small alley where you usually use to get home… well… maybe you already laying on your soft bed and watching some random movie if that bunch of people didn’t block your goddamn path… and what made you pissed is, they are cornering a small creature that you guessing is a human since you can’t see them clearly, you only can see that they have similar body and structure like human body does… You can feel your rage building up and up… but today you are feel too tired to dealing with this kind of situation… all human is freaking stupid creature anyway… you tried to passing them without much fuss and get away quickly as possible…then your leg stop hearing a quiet whine and whimper from the small creature on the ground…  
No…don’t turn back…  
You keep continue walking and walking but you feel like that small whimper only get louder and louder…  
Keep walking…don’t turn around…  
Now you hear a small scream of pain…and you stop… Don’t turn around…  
Don’t turn around…  
Don’t turn around…  
Don’t turn around…  
Don’t turn around…  
Don’t turn around…

 

“OK… I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!”  
Honestly you don’t know why you are screaming before attacking them in first place… well you just like to think that yelling is the best way to lit the fire inside our soul and make them even stronger than before… well… never look down at woman spirit they say…  
You land several punch to three man who froze by your sudden approach, you finally can make two of them run away with broken nose and maybe even several broken rib, now you are stomping at the stomach of one of them who keep struggling to get away from you…

“Why in the name of meat that you keep beating other people!!?”

He look at your intense glare and try to sink deeper to the ground like he wish the ground to swallow him that time… but fortunately for him, he still have a guts to answer or maybe you will start beating shit out of him once again

“B-but…but it’s just a filthy monster!!”  
Now that peek your interest… looking at the small person…well… monster you guess, you can look at the small skull that peeking from their hoodie who covering almost all of their feature… they keep whimpering and shivering in pain…and now that guy below you are in very big problem as your rage coming back in full force…

“Well… do you have your phone with you?”  
“Uh…y-yeah…why?”  
“Well… I’m afraid that you can’t walk to your home alone after I break both of your leg… so yeah you can call your family…and if you tell this to police… I will haunts your pretty face and break all of your rib…got it?”

You can see fear in their eyes when you made a move… well you are known among all of your friends to be a person who never send an empty threat… you really gonna do it if you have to do that…

So you break his leg until he faint on the ground…

Leaving the guy who you suppose look more like corpse now, you move to see that small monster condition… well maybe you take too much time handling that piece of shit, because when you bend down to see their condition…he already faints… 

What a great day…

Well…isn’t like you can just leave him alone with this prick in this small and dangerous alley anyway… picking his not surprisingly light body, you move once again to your beloved house not really far away from there and don’t forget to mention that you got several dirty and disgusted look from people along the way…not like you care anyway, they can judge you all they want and you don’t even give a shit about it… You glance at his small form in your arms while you walk, not everyday you can see a living skeleton you know… he wore a thorn up cloths along with thorn jacket, his short is very dirty too, he even don’t have any slipper or anything to cover their leg…ok now you are wondering how can he…at least you think that this person (monster) is male from his sharp jaw line… even survive all this long in this condition… You can find several wound and crack here and there… his bone look pretty pale even if you also don’t know if bones can get pale in first place… and you found a black collar who hug his neck perfectly…well you feel kinda bad thinking that the collar fit him nicely… The monster collar is thing to control monster magic, they still can use it if their owner let them… but many people afraid for that possibilities of monster attack that they are never let them use their magic anymore… there are two button on the collar, one for turning off their magic and the other one is for turning them on… To distracted by the skeletons in your arms, you didn’t notice that you already standing outside your door and just staring at it for several minutes… you take a long breath and unlock the door which you found pretty hard remembering that you are holding someone right now… opening the door with kick, you place the small monster on the sofa and walk away to make some tea for him if he wake up later… Just when you about to turn off the stove, you are jump hearing a loud crash from your other room where you place the monster on the sofa earlier, maybe leaving him alone isn’t good idea, he is still weak and can be attacked anytime remembering that you live inside the house near the most dangerous alley ever…  
Run to the place where you leave him in the first place like your life depending on it, you froze seeing that small skeleton already standing on his feet and breaking your furniture… he keep kicking and punching anything near him… and then his eyes found yours... He froze for several second and begin to growl at you, ok… you already save his ass and this what you got? Man… you have to check your stress level after you done calming down this skele and you didn’t take other person threat pretty well…you take one step to another to him as he begin to take step back until he once again trapped to the wall… you slowly observe his body language and you give your thanks to God that you are very good at observing body language or maybe he already success to rip your neck off if you aren’t block his sharp fangs with your hand and push him to the floor… okay… your hand bleeds…great…

“CAN YOU CALM THE FU*K DOWN!!!”  
“LET ME GO!! YOU ARE SAME LIKE OTHERS!!!”

He have very deep voice… kinda funny but fit seeing his small body that only reach your shoulder, you almost want to laugh if your hand didn’t continue to bleed…

“LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU ALMOST DIED!!”  
“I DON’T CARE!!!”  
“JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU OR I PROMISE I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE SHELTER!!!”

That finally gain his attention and he froze on the ground while still refusing to let go of your hand… you know it isn’t good to mentioning about that hell to him who already feel enough shit this day (gosh you are surely curse a lot today) but that the only way to make him at least calm down a bit…

“Please no…”

You almost want to punch yourself when hearing his broken voice while trying to shrink back under your touch…

“ok…than can you please sit on the sofa while I treat your wound?”

With no fuss at all, he sit once again on the sofa… he refuse to look up to you and keep staring at his leg like it was the most interesting thing in this world… taking a deep sigh you rub your face to make some stress on your face disappear, then you hear it… a quiet beeping from his collar, feeling rather curious you touch it and look at the word that beeping inside the small monitor on it “NO OWNER” ok… what kind of shit this day is… first you must dealing with trash, then this skele decide to destroy your thing is actually a great idea and then this!!! The monster who doesn’t have owner anymore must find new owner in 24 hours or they will turn to dust... The new owner of the monster have to go to the shelter and make something to mark them as theirs… so yeah… maybe…this is not your day at all… taking a deep breath once again… you failed to notice that the monster beside you tense and continue to fidget, obviously feeling uncomfortable by sudden closeness…

“Well… I don’t know what do you feel right now, but yeah I don’t want you turn to dust, so I must … well…marking you…I guess?”

He didn’t even make any comments about that, he only continue to stare at his bare feet…maybe he need new cloth…you never want monster slave…but if you let them be isn’t you same like murdering him too… well… your life is sucks…  
You jump hearing a loud explosion on your kitchen, and well unfortunately you remember your stove and run to it…

 

Quotes for today…

 

 

What a shity day…


	2. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new collar.....YAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this take too much time to write this ^^" uhhhhhh.....okay XD im really sorry with my spelling too!

So… it’s raining tonight…great…  
You must admit that you like rain, but it’s when you don’t have any plan to go outside of course… tonight the rain who usually calming you and give you soft melody now…irritating you…

Tonight you must report this guy… uh… skeleton status to the shelter before you forgot about it completely and let him turn into dust leaving you alone into guilty hell…ohh right maybe you need to ask his name soon, you know you can’t just call him “Hey you” forever right?

The walk to the shelter isn’t that far, maybe you only need 15 minutes to arrive there and yes…walking…, you know you are not rich or anything, well you only work in the small flower shop near a forgotten area that almost silent like silent hill… ok what??

But if someone ask do you want to replace your job with another one that actually worth your time to get more money? Then the answer is no… in this world you learn many nasty thing… if you get more… you want more… human needs will never stop, they keep calling… more and more…

Money can buy many things…you admit that dearly…

Status, friends, love… even _happiness_ … heh… you think it was lie that money can buy happiness right? Well it’s true... but many people don’t know how to do it with their thick wallet because they are too greedy… if you want happiness from it… well you can… the key is..

**Share…**

If you are kind enough… just try to give it, and you will feel something, something deep inside you who will sing in happy melody… seeing the one you give laugh, smile… even cry in gratefulness…you will feel the true happiness…

And that’s what you do all this long…

A sound of heavy rain hitting your umbrella is waking you up from your daydream, a small smile playing on your lips remembering that today you will visit the kids and maybe you will give them their favourite candy today… glancing to your side by habit, your eyes widen seeing the skeleton who shivering and soaked by rain… even if your umbrella is big enough to cover two person (and he is so small) he still walking a good one step away from it and letting the rain soaking his worn clothes and jacket…

“Ok seriously? Are you love to get soaked under rain or what? Because you surely look like almost froze to death, why don’t you just get inside this goddamn umbrella”

You stop and glare at the skeleton who glance back with bored look on his face, but you also can see pain and sadness in his eyes who surprisingly speak louder than his face does…

“Is that order?”

His deep voice almost gone and weaver under chilly air, and you can see a flash of determination on his eyes…ahh you know what he trying to do… make you order him something so he can tell to your face that you are same… you are same to those filthy human… but NO…you refuse to lose… if he think he can win that easy then let’s see how long he will try…

“man…okay okay…please okay…you are soaked…”

You want to laugh… you really want too!! Just looking at his surprised expression is making everything look like some random comedy show when someone get thrown by plateful of pie or cake to their face! But of course you hold it back. You feel that if you laugh he will try to build those wall around him again and you don’t know how long till you can caught him off guard again…

But what made you irritated is HOW slow he responding to your request, he only staring at you like you are showing him that you have another pair of hands under your clothes (which is actually pretty cool if that really happen) so you kinda pull him with your free hands and drag him under the umbrella…

The rest of the walk there is pretty tense that you certain you can cut it with knife… the ‘piter pater’ sound that he keep making with his bare leg make you think if he comfortable at all, well at least it’s raining so you don’t have to worry if skeleton can get burn or not… not long after that long ass walking that feels like a hours, you finally arrive to the big white buildings that look elegant and give a scary vibe in same time… there are two guards stand near the entrance and look at you with bored eyes…

“What is your business miss?”  
“I want report this guy status, can you let me pass?”  
“You mean monster right miss?”

Oh… someone want to play with fire…

“Oh… excuse me… yes, I didn’t notice that im with monster…sir do you by any chance bring mirror?”  
“No miss, why did you ask?”  
“Oh what a shame, because _you sure look more like one_ sir”

If you say his face is funny well… you take that back, this is the funniest face you ever seen, you can’t even hold your laugh this time… screw them, they can make you officially their enemy now for God sake, but you to pissed to care… and it’s seems like you smirk just make they burn more while you passing them to enter this freaking big building…  
You can feel your laugh died down when seeing how many people actually inside, well you will never admit it to anyone… but you are afraid of crowded place… it’s just bring an unpleasant memory come back to you in full force…and looking at the skele dude (you really have to ask his name soon) who continue to fidgeting really didn’t help either…

Forcing yourself to move your shity leg who decide to glue itself on the floor, you now are face to face with pretty girl with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes who look up to you from behind her table, greeting you with those fake smile of her that you can notice almost immediately…

“Can I help you?”  
“Yes I want report his status please..”  
“You are its new owner?”

Oh no… no _other_ one…

“Yes…kinda…”  
“Okay follow me and bring it with you”

Almost hissing under my breath, I grab his hands who froze and stand still like robot, is he really afraid to come to this pace again? Give him a several hard tug, he finally can move and follow me quietly to the room that’s look like…uh…ok I can’t even tell, im not some scientist kay, but this room is surely got many weird ass beeping thing!!  
She scan his collar and after she done he move back to the computer, reading something and give us a heaviest sigh that I ever heard…

“Miss are you sure you want take this one?”  
“Eh…yes why?”  
“THIS, skeleton, already thrown out by different owner 22 times and you are the 23th try, there are many report about him… broken furniture, missing things, hurting people, and even…killing his own owner…”

My eyes widen when hearing that, especially the last part…killing? Is he ever kill someone? But…for some reason its really hard to believe…

“Miss?”

Snapped once again from my day dream, I glance at him who look to his feet like kicked puppy…

  
Did you really kill them…?

Did you do it on purpose…?

 

_Did you…?_

You continue to stare at him…you want to stop this, if he really kill his late owner, what will happen when you are sleeping? Is he gonna kill you too? But… even after this… something inside you is disagree… something isn’t right… not fair… something is missing...

Screw your life…  
Screw your soul or heart or whatever that keep slapping you with something…  
But…you didn’t like something here…  
You smell something INJUSTIC…

“Nope, im sorry im taking him home”  
“But mis-“  
**“YOU HEARD ME, I SAID I WILL TAKE HIM, DON’T QUESTIONING ME!”**

You feel something burn brighter inside you, made you want to punch her in the face because she being fucking racist right now, and the way she pull his collar and drag him to another big ass machine made you want to just pull her hair and slam it to the wall… but you know what will happen if you do that…

After asking your personal information to insert to his new collar that look pretty similar to the old ones, but this one is blue, or more like cyan… she ask me what kind of things that I want that will connect me to his collar… im thinking about give me something that can I wear easily since I not a fan of accessories, but when I for ONCE again glance at him, I found he looking at his new collar with…those sad eyes that maybe never he show at anyone and only he use when he sure no one is looking…and that strong stab begin to play inside my soul…

Damn you soul or heart or whatever…

“Can you just give me another collar that similar to him but black?”  
“Eh? Uh…pardon?”  
“Can you give me similar collar? But black?”  
“O-oh.. okay right away!”

She run away to another room so fast that I’m afraid that she will trip and embarrass herself… a time keep tickling, I keep myself busy staring at the aquarium not too far away from my place even if I feel something staring at me and bore my back with their intense gaze, ahh if stare can kill maybe I already lost half of my back right now…  
Fortunately that woman is back not long after she left, or I really will lost half my back…well maybe…

She give me a collar that really look so similar to him only a bit bigger, when I wear that I feel so strange, but not bad either…giving her my thanks and some money, we begin to walk outside the building…wow…still raining…greattttttt…  
Sighing once again, I begin to open my umbrella but get stopped by a thin no… skeletal hand that holding my hand in place, when I glance to him and look at his eyes… I saw the most irritated face ever!

 

“Ok, what do you want from me actually? My power? My magic? _My service?!_ Just seal my magic now and you can do **WATEVER YOU WANT**!!!!”

 

His tone is full of venom…and once again I say!! I don’t take harsh words to kindly, beside what his problem anyway?! Is he have some anger problem or something! You only want to help!,

once again something inside you burn…

 

**“Ok…listen…i…don’t…need…your…goddamn…power…or…ANYTHING…I JUST WANT TO FREAKING HELP, UNDERSTAND?”**

 

You grip his jacket so tight that your knuckles begin to turn white and you can hear a fabric of his jacket rip a bit, but you let all of it pass when you look at the fear inside his eyes…

But the fire to bright to be stopped now…

 

**“O N C E  A G A I N   Y O U  T H R E A T E N I N G  M E,  I  W I L L  M A K E  Y O U  W I S H  Y O U   N E V E R  A S K… G E T  I T?”**

 

A soft whimper can be heard along with weak nodded…

 

“Good…now…who is your name..?”  
“………Sans…”  
“Ok…Sans, let’s go home, we have some shopping to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO I GUESS YOU ALREDY KNOW WHAT KIND OF SOUL YOU GOT HERE XD


	3. Shopping accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your poor wallet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at 2 am... Dont blame me if this bad XD i write while dodging my mom attacks XD

Okay… be friend with a monster? Psh!! Easy peasy!!  
…………………

Ok… I take that back…

 

It was freaking impossible!! Especially with this freaking short skeleton who keep glaring holes on my back in the mall… seriously? All I ask to him is to grab some vegetables, is he hate vegetables that much or what?

“Sans! Seriously! Stop glaring for no reason at all! I can feel my back begin to burn!!”  
“Is that order?”  
“SANS!!”

See? Impossible…

When you ask something for him to do, he always ask if that is an order or not… you understand if his last owner isn’t the friendliest person around (remembering that they abandon him in the alley alone) but can he at least listen to me that YOU don’t have any intention to make him my slave? That YOU don’t have any choice too?  
Grabbing some milk and place it on the try, you begin to walk again to the next destination…candy!! A small smile appear on your face when thinking about the children in the small orphanage near your flower shop when suddenly your happy thought was cut by beeping sound on your neck…  
Oh yeah right… you almost forgot now you have someone that you need to watch 24/7 what a pain…

The collar will beeping when the owner and the monster get to far away, of course the owner of the monster only will get disturbed by the sound...but it’s really disturbing… especially when the sound is only several cm from your ears… great!  
Quickly you turn your steps from your original destination to search that small monster that can be lost anywhere in this freaking big mall… you tried to look in the place where the last time you saw him, up and down, right and left…nothing…

  
Now you are kind of panic now… is true that you already report him so now he didn’t have to worry about being dust… but if they get to far away more than 5 hours, then the collar will automatically made a ‘NO OWNER’ report back to the shelter and God knows what will happen after that…

Maybe he just hate you so much and he ran away…

An ugly feeling come crashing down to your chest…what if he ran away? What if he left you…

Like others…

A bitter laugh escaping your mouth, well… what made him different from others? Of course he will choose death then live in the same house with you right? you are only disgusting person after all…

Disgusting…  
Unwanted…  
Just die…  
_We don’t want you…_  
_You are accident…_

**_JUST DIE…_ **

Bitter isn’t it? The reality I mean… your parents leave you…your friends…now even monster left… you take small step away from your place to the cashier to pay your thing, ignoring the sound of your collar who still ringing loudly on your neck…  
Then when you are already a step away from the cashier, a loud scream can be heard from far away…and somewhat you remember that voice…Sans…

A second scream can be heard when you ran to the voice, only to pissed by the sight that playing before your own eyes… Sans with all he might, trying to shrink once again to the corner with a random guy keep laughing when seeing another monster that look so much like gross liquid beating him…

You really want to scream 'home run' that time…

You throw your basket to the guy face, causing a loud crack can be heard from his face (glad you decide to take some food can) and when he recover from the sudden attack, the guy and his monster slave glare at you so deep that you can see their eyes almost poop out from their socket (eww man)

“WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO ME!!”  
“throwing you with that thing…problem man?”  
“I DON’T DO ANYTHING TO YOU WOMAN!!”  
“yeah? Look at someone who attacking my friend are you freaking blind or something?”  
“WHA-I DON’T EVEN KNO-…eh…you? Call this thing friend? HAHAHAHA that the most awesome joke that I ever heard!! Good job pal!!”

Even after you broke his face, he still act like an ass… look how he laugh with blood dripping down from his chin…really gross…and not to mention he choose wrong opponent in this moment, well you don’t feel like beating another person tonight, and you feel kinda tired too…maybe you will spare him this time, you already broke his face after all…

  
Glancing at Sans who still took his fetal position on the ground…you slowly walk to him and look at his condition… look like no serious injury…good… at least now you can really spare that guy...

“Sans…”

Sans flinch in his place and continue to trembling…

“Hey dude… it’s fine, im here…look at me”

Sans finally look up to you, there are a dried blue line of tears on his cheek and his teeth made small sound now and then… but what made you surprised is that he hugging you now…and you CLEARLY never get any touchy touchy experience before so you don’t know what to do than hanging both of your hands on your side…

“Aww... look what adorable pair of trash here”

Welp, you almost forgot that he is here…well almost…if not because of his big mouth maybe…he still can be saved…

Giving your most deathly glare to him, he took several step back with sudden nervousness…but when he glance at his monster who continue to move far away as possible from you, his smirk come back alive once again…

“What a pity slave you got there? Can’t even protect itself when their owner isn’t there… let’s just show them all you got huh pet?”

You clearly can see that this monster really didn’t want to obey, but even you who never know this guy for too long know what will happen if they disobeying him… the monster start attacking you with something sharp like needle from air, and with Sans still griping your body like his dear life, is made this so much harder to dodge…

  
Grabbing whatever thing on your left side, now you found yourself begin to hold the needle attack with the frying pan…ok seriously…frying pan? A monster battle is not that rare in this world, so don’t get surprised if you see some owner battling their monster till death on the middle of the street or anywhere that they choose to battle…sound sick right…?

  
Didn’t give any time to you to do anything than blocking, that monster keep attacking you while their owner keep laughing as background music…only if you can at least move freely…maybe you can fight back… you know you are stronger than most person you ever meet… but fighting monster who have a scarily strong magic…well…that sucks…  
Glancing at the monster who keep hugging you with his face pressed on your shoulder, you feel something plush inside you… in your chest…a need…a feeling…to protect…but how…?

“Sans…”

This time he don’t waste that much time to response your call and look up, a fear clearly continue to flash in his eyes, but you also notice something inside it…a determination…  
“Can you let me go for a second? I must fight them”  
“No…”  
“Oh come on, please… the last time I know you never get this touchy with me”  
“…………”  
“Sans…come on…”

No answer needed, slowly Sans free your body and step back, you smile at him, silently promising that everything will be okay and you will be fine… well actually you are sure that you can’t go back without any injury…  
But the fire in your chest never died, it’s continue to burn your chest with need to protect him…

Him…

  
**YOURS…**

  
With roar, you throw the pan that block you from their attack to the ground, loud enough to started them and lowering their attack… you don’t want lost any second of it grab kitchen knife not far away from you and run back to them…

  
Several needle success to found their way to make you bleed now and then, but you continue to push yourself to them while using knife to block the attack from your eyes… but when you are near enough to make a small stab to the monster they made slime shot from the ground and tie your leg… ok not good at all…

  
Something inside you shine brighter and you almost want to stab the slime on your leg (stabbing your leg too of course) when you feel something move and block the needle attack from you, look up to your new blocker, you meet eyes with Sans who holding your forgotten frying pan…

  
“SANS STAY AWAY… THIS IS DANGEROUS!”  
“NO!!”  
“DON’T BE JERK AND LISTEN TO ME AT LEAST THIS TIME”  
“NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!! REALISE MY MAGIC!!”  
“WHAT?”

Sans look almost want to fall from his place blocking the attack, why you never think of that…but… what if he backfire and attack you

“___!!! HURRY!!”

SCREW THIS!! He maybe powerful but screw life!! With all you might you push the second button on his collar, nothing change much at first… then you feel it, a heavy air that coming from him and slowly but surely…you see the most beautiful blue eyes that you ever see in your life…  
A scream can be heard with loud thud, when you notice that the monster and the guy already fall to the floor with a blue glow covering their body…but it didn’t stop…they keep pushing until you heard a loud crack…

“Sans that’s enough!!”

He didn’t listen and continue to push them…

A second scream can be heard…

**“SANS!!”**

Keep pushing…

  
**“ENOUGH!!!!!!”**

Then all of that stop… everything seems stop for a second…even Sans now stop and look at you with wide eyes…

“Ok… that enough…stop this…”  
“Bu-“  
“This is _order_ …”

You can see his eyes diming at that…and you almost feel bad…well almost…

He stop his magic and walk to your side, but you can sense a uncertainly in his face…saying…i know it…  
But now you are more worried about your wallet now…gosh…maybe you can’t visit the kid tonight… you can’t escape this…gosh! Your poor wallet!! And that guy is freaking unconscious now… GREAT!!!

“This is your fault”  
“What…?”  
“Why did you ran away?”  
“Wh- I didn’t ran away!”  
“Why I lost you back then hm??”

His face turn kinda like cyan blue, but that’s kinda suit him… then he point something red in some random selection…

“I cant help it…”

Then you notice what is it…

  
Just random freaking…

  
**_KETCHUP!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think pokemon when i write this XD


End file.
